Snowinn Language
Snowinn Language, or Snoskien Lancse in Snowinn (/snoskin lonsh/), will possibly be official language of the United Provinces on Fanon: the Snowinn Language. Alphabet Special Cases * eau in a word is pronounced /o/. * es at the end of a word is pronounced /ɛ/. * e''' at the end of a word is not said at all. * '''ie in a word is pronounced /i/. * e''' between two vowels is pronounced /i/. * '''e between two consonants is pronounced /i/. * the y''' in '''ty is soft or silent. * ae is pronounced /ai/ * c''' and '''s together with any vowel in front of them are pronounced /ʃ/. Exception is when there is not one but two s''' letters ('''css) - the three letters together are then pronounced /s/. * h''' as first letter in a word is not said at all. * '''oe together is pronounced /i/. * st at the end of a word is pronounced /s/. * nt at the end of a word is pronounced /n/. * ss is pronounced like a longer /s/. * es preceded by a consonant is pronounced /i/. * o''' as last letter is not said at all or is silent. * '''a between two consonants is sometimes pronounced /o/. Nouns A Snowinn noun, excluding pluralia tantum, has one of the three specific grammatical genders - masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined for case and grammatical number (singular and plural). In the following table first two nouns are masculine, next two are feminine, and the two after that are neuter. The singular article is de while the plural article is di. Case Snowinn language inflects nouns, adjectives and pronouns into four grammatical cases: nominative, genitive, dative and accusative. *Nominative: The subject of a sentence, that which carries out the action: "He loves her." *Accusative: The direct object, that which is acted upon, or the object of certain preposition. "He loves her." *Genitive: The possessor of something, or the object of certain prepositions or verbs; in English "Whose?" "This is Susanna's book." *Dative: The indirect object, as in when an object is given to someone, or the object of certain prepositions and verbs: "I gave the book to her." Example: de tabowe (m.) (engl. the table) Example: de apwa (f.) (engl. the apple) Example: de dwomo (n.) (engl. the home) Cardinal Numbers Cardinal numbers are, just like nouns, declined with suffixes exactly the same as the nouns they are referring or are connected to. For example, dey ana apwa in nominative singular and di anen apwen in nominative plural. Adjectives Adjectives typically precede the noun they are modifying. Snowinn adjectives have endings which depend on the case, number and gender. Pronouns Verbs Most verbs are regular though there are irregular verbs such as the verbs to be, to have and to eat. Irregular Verbs Regular Verbs Standard endings for regular verbs are: m''', '''s, t''', '''mo, tes, nt. Tenses There are 5 tenses in Snowinn language: they are infinitive, present, past, future and imperative. There are 2 voices: Active and Passive. Present Present is created from infinitive by removing the last 2 letters (-re) and adding proper endings: m''', '''s, t''', '''mo, tes, nt to speak (lokvitare): 1. lokvita'm' 2. lokvita's' 3. lokvita't' 1. lokvita'mo' 2. lokvita'tes' 3. lokvita'nt' Past Past is created by adding certain endings to the present tense of a verb: or, o''', '''o, ras, ti, or. to run (ronore): 1. ronom'or' 2. ronos'o' 3. ronot'o' 1. ronomo'ras' 2. ronotes'ti' 3. ronont'or' Future Future is created by adding certain endings to the present tense of a verb: lom, los, lot, lom, los, lot'. to create (kreatore): 1. kreatom'lom' 2. kreatos'los' 3. kreatot'lot' 1. kreatomo'lom' 2. kreatotes'los' 3. kreatont'lot' Imperative Imperative only exists for 2nd person singular and 2nd person plural. Singular is created by removing the last two letters from the infinitive of a verb while plural is created the same way but by added the ending -te to the verb. to work (agere): 2. ag'e' 2. age'te' Miscellaneous Sentences SENTENCE ONE: Ja som ano mane. Ja amo wocsere, bibare et esseri apwanen har sant bonen et belen! /Ya som an man. Ya am vosher, bibar et eser aplanen iar son bonen et belen!/ I am a man. I love to walk, to drink and to eat apples because they are good and beautiful! Phrases #'Hello = Hallo' #'Hi / Hey = Hay' #'Goodbye = Towiedere' #'Bye = Bayes' #'How are you? = Cav' (Cavo) estes? / Cavo sie?' #'My name is John. = Mena name est Jowan.' #'Welcome = Bonvene' #'Thank you = Danke tene/Donen' Country Names (Civitar Namer) #'Acadia = Akadanes' #'Amataria = Amataries' #'Antarctica = Antarctiekanes' #'Calada = Kawadas' #'Castilla = Cashtielanes' #'Culldrome = Kieldromies' #'Dorkugal = Dorkugale' #'Ed Island = Insulederes (Insul + Ed + -er)' #'Finipines = Fienipienes' #'Francterre = Lande Francsaner (Francsakes)' #'Freezeland = Frocswantes' #'Frosia = Froses' #'Liguria = Liegurskanes' #'Magonia = Magonies' #'Margate = Markatanes' #'Moon Island = Insulunas (Insul + Luna + -as)' #'Munijoch = Mieniehocses' #'Nexon = Neksonanes' #'Rusca = Ruskes' #'Shops = Csopanes' #'Snowiny = Snoskanes' #'Snowzerland = Shnosslandes' #'Tropicalis = Tropiekawanes' #'United Provinces = Uniten Provincien' #'United Terra = Unitan Lande' #'Yow = Yowes' #'Zhou = Csoska' State Names (Cstater Namer) #'Caspian - Kasspies' #'Deleanor - Diewanoren' #'Dolphinas City - Delwinas Cssita' #'Herwene - Jiervenas' #'Kanowa - Kanovas' #'Oslovene - Oslovenskas' #'Penland - Penskas' #'Sitmo - Sietmos' #'Staplia - Staplias' #'Winsburg City - Vinvire Cssita' City Names (Cssitar Namer) #'Dolphinas - Delwinas' #'Doriath - Doriath' #'Snowy City - Csneevire' #'Thaming - Tamesh' #'Winsburg = Vinvires' Nouns and Adjectives Main article: Snowinn Nouns and Adjectives Verbs Main article: Snowinn Verbs Category:Languages